User blog:FateAlbane/Jack of All Tropes - Big Iron
...Will be doing this for fun later. This will be a list of all the tropes I find in the plot. Just leaving it here for now. Tropes in the Pre-Sessions Rule of Fun - The game has a knack for making fun of itself at times as part of the experience. Make that a lot of times. Word of God/The DM went as far as stating he's embracing the memes "not-DMing" on this one, though he also claimed he's willing to go dark if/when necessary. Subverted in some of the character's backstories, as several of them involve tragedy or trauma of some sort. Random Number God - Saying that SOLSTICE is using her probability manip to troll or make players and character's alike suffer with bad rolls is a common claim for the JoaT RPG sessions. The Wild West - The setting of the story is mainly this, albeit with several fantastic/supernatural elements added to it. From Eleonore's Pre-Session Descriptiveville/Premiseville - Her story starts, quite literally, as she sets foot "in the Kansas Town of Midelnowere". Razor Floss - Eleonore incorporates sharp wires and threads as part of her fighting style. Shock and Awe - Eleonore displays her powers over Electricity for the first time in this. Or at least, tries to... I just want to be special - A good part of her character's premise is about this theme, though by the time of the story's events and especially after the events in the saloon, she's worn out enough to decisively be losing any hope that she can be. Desperately looking for a purpose in Life - Another part of her character premise. Best explained by the summary of her character sheet/profile. The Cynic - Especially towards herself, though she can also be that way for others, depending on the situation. Mind Rape - To some extent, Eleonore's past involved this. Just in Time - Whoever saved Eleonore, they arrived to do so right before the absolute worst could happen. Big Damn Heroes - The way she sees whoever was her unknown savior. Third Party Stops Attack - Third type. The person who saved her attacked the Rouge Spirit before it could cause her any more lasting harm. Scarf of Asskicking - Eleonore wears a red scarf and as an ether scarred, has superior techniques to normal humans out there. Accidental (?) Pervert - Jimmy "just happened" to trip on Eleonore and end up with a hand somewhere he shouldn't while trying to hit on her, as he had a few glasses too many. About 20. Pervert Revenge Mode - Eleonore's general reaction to the above. Horribly averted at first as RNG effs Eleonore's rolls (explained in-verse by her being surprised/startled/shocked/flustered in the worst possible way at the situation of someone grabbing on her out of nowhere), but later played straight as she does win the fight somehow (and grows a clear dislike for Jimmy and drunkards, in the process). Bar Brawl - The fight between Eleonore and Jimmy takes place in a saloon. At some point, Eleonore is even sent at a nearby table with a punch and knocks it down as she falls. Saloon Owner /The Bartender - Self-explanatory. Drowning my Sorrows - Jimmy explained that he got his drinking problem after a woman he had met, who was together with him, died in a sudden explosion - as she saved his life. Big WHAT? - Given his looks and initial attitude, Eleonore's first reaction to Jimmy having anything close to a woman near him in his story is a big, bolded "HOW". Western Zodiac - Eleonore shows several traits of the Gemini sign, being rather talkative, intelligent yet at times a bit dichotomous on her actions and thoughts... And also lampshading that the reason she asks a lot of things is her sign. I need a freaking drink - Eleonore's reaction to her discoveries by the end of the events in the saloon is a lot like this. Lampshaded by the bartender himself offering her one on the house. From Dufresne's Pre-Session Green Thumb - Duf's main method of fighting involves the manipulation of plants, seeds, roots and such things. Plant Mooks - Techniques like Smash Sprout can make plants capable of engaging Duf's foes in combat on their own. From Ahuatzi's Pre-Session From Magnum's Pre-Session Fan Nickname - Drunk Sakuya. It isn't really the name of the drunk girl that Magnum fights, but her fighting style and the Touhou references ended up making this borderline official as the story never really mentioned her name (Edit: Actually, her name was mentioned by someone at the scene to be Scarlet, but apparently Drunk Sakuya stuck so much in everyone's heads that none of the players called her by the canon name ever since). Knife Nut - Just like the one she got her nickname from, Drunk Sakuya's weapon of choice are knives. Flechette Storm - Drunk Sakuya's main method of attacking was throwing knives literally everywhere. Lampshaded when, questioned by Magnum how many knives she even had, her answer was, well... Defeat means Friendship - Junko persistently says Magnum will be taking the drunkard she fought as a party member after she won their fight. Artistic License - Gun Safety - Magnum shooting/aiming at "non-lethal" areas. Justified to an extent as her opponent was also an Ether Scarred, and those can heal or regen. Still rather dangerous, though (see "Only a Flesh Wound" below). Only a Flesh wound - Magnum persistently tries to shoot Drunk Sakuya in non lethal areas. While played straight initially, it eventually ends up with this trope being subverted as she blows her entire arm off "by accident", making her scream to the skies in pain. Tropes in the First Session (Shingeki no Chungus) Pull a Rabbit out of my Hat - Goes horribly right and just as horribly wrong for Marty, at the same time. Killer Rabbit - The Chungus was originally a normal rabbit and it still was for various intents and purposes sharing traits with one. It didn't stop it from gobbling people up, chewing on and eating Dufresne like a carrot (don't worry, he's well now) and almost stomping Billy to death. Hair Raising Hare - Self-Explanatory for the Chungus. Flash Step - The Big Chungus legitimately disappears out of Billy's eyes out of sheer speed, despite its large size. Turns Red - After being initially overwhelmed by the party's combined efforts, the Chungus grew even larger, posing much more of a threat and somehow also becoming smarter than two of the party members combined. Fights like a Normal - The Chungus, to some extent. Being a rabbit infused with mana, it was mostly chewing, stomping and generally using its own physical power to fight. That didn't make it any less of a threat to the party wielding its own several types of manipulation. Attack of The Killer Whatever - To an extent, the Big Chungus attack could be seen as a case of this as it was literally a giant memetic rabbit out to kill and out to chew. Ungrateful Bastards/Ungrateful Townsfolk /Complaining about Rescues they don't Like - The townsfolk literally chase the party away from the city with gunfire after they just got done saving them all from being eaten by the Chungus. In fact, had the party not ran away, they would be outright killed by the very people they just saved. Seeing how there was no apparent damage whatsoever caused to the town by the party's hands and there clearly were a lot of denizens to see that they were not the ones who made the thing... It sort of makes it justified how Billy, Ahuatzi, Eleonore, Hob and Dufresne just felt like next time they should just leave and let the next monster of the week eat everyone alive. "The Farmer and The Viper" - "The party and the townsfolk". Come with me if you want to live - Courtesy of Marty and his wagon, which ends up being the party's means of escape from the aforementioned townsfolk. Zigzagged though, considering he was also the one whose actions led to this in the first place... Heroic Sacrifice - Eleonore sort of evokes this trope when she tells Ahuatzi that he still has something to fight for and should leave with the others while she stays behind to die, as in her eyes she "would be the least of a loss to the world". Hilariously averted when she realizes that Marty, the one who caused the situation in the first place, was escaping. Dying moment of Awesome - Right before Eleonore, Ahuatzi himself evokes this trope in turn, when he tells the others to run from the townsfolk while he stays behind to distract the armed townsfolk shooting to kill. Given that he was also exhausted from the fight but did not claim he was staying behind to simply die as much as he was doing it for the others... It stands to reason that he would probably go down while single-handedly fighting everyone to the last of his strength. Run or Die - Literally everyone in the party at the time the townsfolk started aiming loaded guns at them, as they were exhausted from the fight with the Chungus. Insistent Terminology - Dufresne. Weak, but Skilled - Eleonore proves herself to be fitting of this trope, mainly trying to apply intelligence and strategy to find weak spots in foes and compensate for how she's generally the squishiest member of the group. Deadpan Snarker - Eleonore tries to find remarks, puns and one-liners through the whole fight against the Chungus. All that while persistently claiming the best course of action against it would be throwing Marty to be eaten by it. Category:Blog posts